Legend of Gunpla: Trails in the Future
by The Hotblooded Author
Summary: Just a story about an adorkable guy who was recently introduced into Gunpla, a girl who is bold and smart and the simple adventures they get into... -GUNPLA DENSETSU: MIRAI NO KISEKI-
1. Chapter 1: Everywhere You Go

_What do you think about living plastic model?_

 _Well, not like that._

 _We are made of plastic, mainly polystyrene, with a side dash of ABS to ensure soft movement. We are mass produced, molded into a runner to be cut off and assembled. We are molded in various color, sold and priced accordingly to the size and complexity of final product._

 _Our very concept and design are taken from this military science fiction anime franchise called Mobile Suit Gundam, as well as numerous sequel and Alternate Universe Spinoff._

 _The most attention always been given the humanoid vehicle called "Mobile Suit"_

 _"LET'S GO, GENOACE!"_

 _"GM SNIPER, TAKE OFF"_

 _Early in the 21st century, a new breakthrough in technology gave us a new life, literally. Plavsky particle, this specific particle will form a holographic lattice given enough stimuli. Manipulated, Plavsky particle will also, for yet unexplainable reason, move us plastic model as if we're actual machines._

 _And even fight each other._

 _From that point onward, a new trend born and grew phenomenally._

 _Gundam Plastic Model Battle –usually simplified to Gunpla Battle, everyone put their plastic model at stake, and control it using plavsky-made virtual cockpit console._

 _Millions of gunpla enthusiasts… each have their own story._

 _This is just one of such story._

* * *

 **GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS**

 **-Gunpla Densetsu: Mirai no Kiseki-**

Disclaimer:

Bandai-Sunrise owns Gundam. That's why we can't have Huckebeins

Also, thanks Gundam Knight Chris for letting me borrow his OCs and Gunpla

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: The Artist Reborn**

* * *

A painting.

He was holding a painting.

Nakoto Hiyama is holding a painting he made in art class.

And it's bland as all shit.

"Seriously, what happened? Where's all of your usual unnecessary details that adds to the artwork? Where's the usual mix of color that spit life into the viewer's face?!" His female -not girlfriend- friend, Aiden Tragdy commentated on his bland drawing of a magical girl. Unlike his usual artworks, this one lacked life, lacked the colorful over-the-top quality that he usually delivered.

"Eh. I just ran out of idea. Also, laziness helps drain out the remaining creativity faster." Nakoto replied in a lackluster voice.

"That's not true, Nako. Lazy when it comes to math, chemistry and ESPECIALLY physics I can believe, but not drawing. It's like, the one thing that I constantly see you doing other than playing video games on your phone." Aiden replied, the young white-haired girl clearly annoyed at Nakoto's hokey acting.

"Look, don't worry. I'll just go talk with Mio-sempai to see if I can take a peek at her dojo's training sessions to...I don't know, get amped or something like that? Sorry, but I believe that I'm wasting your time. So if you excuse me..."

Nakoto then out of the classroom, heading home. "B-But wait! What's wro-" Aiden was interrupted by another student.

"Ai-chan, the club prez want to have a talk with you regarding his model kit."

"What? Is it the joints again?! I swear to god I'm going to replace those thing with **magnets** if I can!" Aiden then follows the student towards the clubhouse of the Gunpla Battle club. It's clear that a goldfish was in charge of her short-term memory.

* * *

'Damn it! What's wrong with me?! Have I truly run out of inspirations?!' Nakoto was frustrated. He scratched his head furiously, slightly messing up his black hair with ear-like flaps that made him look like a faithful hound. His brown eye was filled with confusion and a loss of purpose.

He wasn't good with sport, as indicated by his frail built. He isn't one for math or physics as his glasses would've indicated (except for quantum physics and theoretical physics, strangely enough).

The only thing he was good at was art. Oh art, to express one's creativity unhindered by any laws or restrictions. It was a perfect match for him: a person who trust his heart and value his instinct above common sense. And now, he was failing the only thing he was good at.

 **"Make way, make way! American beauty coming through!"** A voice shouted in front of him, but it was too late.

"HIYAAA!"

 **"OUCH!"**

Someone bumped into him. As he looks up, he slowly figured out who it was that bumped into him...

She was also a student of the Seihou Academy just like him. She have curly blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. She wore semi-rimless glasses, with the half-rims being red. But what captivated Nakoto the most was her beautiful blue eyes...

And he moved his eyes down, only to noticed that she was wearing shorts under her uniform's skirt.

'Well, shit. Just my luck, I guess. Life ain't no anime...' Nakoto thought to himself. The blond girl merely dust herself off, then proceeds to forcefully drags Nakoto up. "Sorry 'bout that, my friend! The name's Sabrina Sumdac, but you can call me "Sari" for short. So, what's your name, stranger?" She said, with the "stranger" being spoken in Engish. Ah, she's the transfer student from America that somehow possesses an British accent, of all things.

"The name's Nakoto Hiyama. And yes, my parents literally named me "a thing"." Nakoto answered, then he suddenly noticed the box she was carrying. The American girl noticed this, a smirk spreading across her face "Oh, you noticed my "Box of Magical Wonderment" already, eh? Well, why don't you follow me and figure out how I use them?"

"Yeah, I'm not following a total stranger who lures me with things in boxes." Nakoto deadpanned.

"It involves giant robots."

"Deal."

* * *

At a certain hobby shop...

"You lied." Nakoto complained. He was promised giant robots, and all he get is a toy store with a girl that was holding a box full of model kit tools and model kits.

"I TECHNICALLY did not lied. Gundam are giant robots. Gunpla are models of Gundams. Therefore, by proxy, Gunpla DOES relate to giant robots."

Nakoto sighed as he look around the hobby shop. It was a small place, right in a corner of a mall. There was a few rows of items, each filled with boxes of model kits. Sari just sighed " Look, I'm sorry I tricked you, but...I thought that you would've like this, being the school's residential Mecha-Magical Girl geek and all. I thought I can introduce you to Gunpla so that you can...y'know, stop being so silent around people all the time. It's not good for your mental health. Also, it's creepy as all fuck."

The young black-haired teen just shakes his head "You sound like you're one of those 'I like him but I only support him from the shadow' type of people. But, I think that this is a classic case of Westerners doing 'what feels right'. What I do is my own business, ma'am." His tone suddenly turn somber "I figured that being nosey all of the time won't do you any good years ago. Now I just..."

He was silent for a bit. His eyes then fall upon a particular box. It have the words "HGUC Reborn" on it, along with an illustration of a robot and what seems to be it's airplane mode.

"Hey Sari, what's this?" He picked up the box and showed it to her. The girl eyes lit up like the sun, so bright that Nakoto expected her to fire a Photon Beam from her glasses.

 **"OH MY GAWD! THAT'S A GUNDAM!"** She said in English "Holy crud, it's a Zeta Gundam HG Kit ver. Reborn! I'm sorry for coming out of the blue like this, but I LOVE transformers for some reason I can only assume being instinctual...Buuuut not enough that I would use one. The gimmic makes them the equivalent of a wet toilet paper in terms of survivability. Also, blah blah blah, blah blah..." Nakoto ears perked up when he heard the words "transformer" and ignored the rest of what Sari said. He wasn't thinking about THOSE Transformers. Oh no, he was thinking about-

"Hey Sabrina Mc'Talksalot, does this thing have a system that amplify the pilot's psychic powers?!"

"...blah blah Niels Bohr's theory blah bla- Oh, yes. It's called a Biosensor, which-" Sari was interrupted by Nakoto "I'm taking this thing home with me."

"Wow wow wow, take it easy there champ. A manual can only do so much. Let me teach you how to do it properly." Sari knows that she strucked his geek spot. As the boy nodded furiously, she looked at her watch, which was pointing at 6:00 PM. "Do you mind staying back for a bit?"

* * *

 **8:30 PM**

"Phew! That was hard work! Didn't know building model kits could be THIS fun." Nakoto smiled, wiping his forehead.

"By the way, I didn't know you can paint plastic models like this. I mean, it's mostly some panel lining, color alterations and rim coloring, but it still look pretty impressive for a first timer." Sari said, a soft smile spread across her lips as they gaze upon the finished product.

A brand-spanking new Zeta Gundam.

It spotted a custom paintjob: the chest portion above the cockpit has been recolored to white, with the cockpit also changed to white and the exposed grey joint in the cockpit colored blue. The shoulderpads was spotting a red rim, and the color of the arms were inverted: the red piece was now colored blue, and the rest of the blue parts on the arm was now red. The side of the legs was colored blue instead of the old white color, with a small yellow strip decorating each sides, along with a red trim as well.

Overall, it wasn't too different from a regular Zeta, but it was certainly unique.

"I call him...Zeta Mobile Suit Type-1. Or Z-1 for short." Nakoto declared, then snuggled with it like it was a doll of some sort. Sari just giggled, and then inched a bit closer to Nakoto...

"OH CRAP! IT'S 8:30 ALREADY?!" Nakoto shouted in panic, which surprised the poor blonde. As he stand up and started packing, Sari asked:

"This place, tomorrow. Will you come?"

Nakoto cracked a smile, which she rarely see the boy ever do.

"Of course. If I don't come, you'll drag me here anyway. Either that or you'll try to V&nd me."

Sari smacked Nakoto on the back "Got that right! But, v&nning someone isn't my thing, not really."

Nakoto smiled and ran out of the hobby shop. Sari merely smiled, and walks back to the worktable and looked at her Gunpla.

"Maybe I won't be the "Lonely Huckebein" anymore, my dear Gundam MKII Raven..."

* * *

"I'M BACK!" Nakoto shouted, as he entered his house. Or to be more precise, the Bright family house.

"OI! Nako, were have you been?! You even missed dinner!" A girl with brown hair tied to twin ponytails inquired. She was slightly taller than Nako, being one year older and all.

Nakoto was trying to avoid looking at her red eyes that was filled with anger. Luckily, a male voice interrupted the girl "Maybe he's afraid of your cooking, Estelle. What's your oppinion, Joshua?"

"That seems logical enough, considering his reaction when she somehow burn milk." another male -but this time somewhat feminine- voice speaks, causing the girl to blush furiously.

"DAD! JOSHUA! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Nakoto utilized this chance to try and sneak into the kitchen. Keyword being "try".

"The edibles are on the table, kid." Joshua spoke, signalling Nakoto to turn back to the dining room.

"So, how's your day, kiddo? I may not be your father, but your dad entrusted me with you, so it's my job to answer to any needs you have." The man asked, who looks like he was in his twillight years- what with the mustace and all-, but he seems to be only in his late 30s. He also spotted brown hair like Estelle, only

"It's fine, thank you, Mr. Cassius. I only came back late because of some...matters, that's all."

"Any chance that it involves Gunpla?" Joshua asked, his hand holding the Z-1. Nakoto tried to stutter out something, but Joshua simply smiled and said "Next time, please bring you pack up to your room before joining the table." The black haired 17 year old was notorious for being near undetectable when he does anything that require speed. But Nakoto treats him like an older brother just for that exact reason: There was no way he could ever get away with anything under Joshua's watchful amber eyes.

"Hm? Is that one of those toys that move when placed in a techno-table-something, it moves?" Estelle questioned.

"Yes. When in contact with Plavsky Particle, these model kits gain the ability to move and fire weaponries that are emulated by the particle. Do note that these models cannot be used to assasinate people or requires a reinforced cardboard area to be played safely." Joshua replied

"And it seems that this one was modified to look like the R-1, yes?" He then turn towards Nakoto, who was slightly nervous "U-Uhm...yes. It's a Zeta Gundam that I build, with some help."

Cassius sighed "It's good to have a hobby and all, but do remember to come back in time for dinner, OK? Even if the food isn't edible..." The man whispered the last part, hoping that Estelle won't hear it.

"I heard that! Also, did you say that you can FIGHT with these things?" Estelle asked.

Nakoto relaxed a bit, knowing that he won't be punish for coming home late. He then started to explain" Well, you see..."

The Next Day

He was at the hobby store, about ten minutes early. He brought along his Z-1, waiting for the blond American to come.

"Boooring, this is-a booooring, get to the shoooowwww..." Nakoto was severely overbored, if that's even a thing. "Maybe I should try one of these battle tables out. Sari already taught me the basics, so why not?"

He proceed to bring out his GP Base, which had a little SD Grungust keychain attached to it. As he aproach the table, he was prompted with:

 **"PLEASE, SET YOUR GP BASE"** said a robotic voice.

As he placed the GP Base on, the voice speaks again:

 **"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSION. MODEL DAMAGE LEVEL, SET TO C"**

The table was slowly filled with glowing particles that reminded Nakoto of a certain Magical Girl series he used to watch.

 **"FIELD 2: CITY, PRACTICE MODE"** The table was now showing a mini-city that seems to resemble Tokyo a bit.

 **"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA"** Nako brought out his Z-1, the word "Chougokin" still fresh on it's shoulder, and placed it on the base. A line of particle passed through it, causing the eyes to lit up. Next, the control interface materiallized. Nako proceeds to let out a small, girlish squee, then proceeds to grab the pair of balls-

That sounded so wrong

\- and then did some minor configurations to let the virtual cock pit blast out the theme "Everywhere You Go" from Super Robot Wars.

"IKUZE! Z-1, KENZAN!" [Let's go! Z-1, at your service!] He shouted as the mech was launch via a catapult into the simulated battlefield.

On the battlefield, he has already been greeted with a mock army, comprised of three units.

"You Gaia Sabers are no match for the main mech of the SRZ project!" Nakoto shouted, knowing that he was letting his inner otaku running rampant again.

But he didn't give a shit.

 **"CHAAAANGE! Z-WING!"** He transformed the Z-1 into it's Waverider- or Z-Wing- mode. He flew up high, avoiding the various beam shot that was fired at him and getting pelted occasinally by some machine gun fire. As he was at the edge of the sky boundary, he cut the thruster, allowing the Z-Wing to fall back down to the ground, nose-first.

During the fall, he unleashed a barrage of missiles installed in a secret compartment. **"BEAM SABER CANNON! RANDOM SHOOT!"** The beam sabers hidden in the side hip skirts revealed themselves, barraging the Mocks below with beam shot fired at random intervals. It completely obliterated one Mock and severely damaged the other two. When he was about to hit the ground, Nakoto immediately changed his mech back to the Z-1. Landing gracefully on it's leg, the Z-1 tilted its head up, glaring at one of the Mock.

"The first man that strikes win! HOT BEAM SABER!" The Z-1 dashed forward, it's beam sabers drawn. With hand movement like that of an artist paintbrush, it quickly destroyed the damaged Mock. It was then hit by a barrage of machine guns from behind.

"This damage won't do anything to the Z-1! Target, in sight!" Nakoto exclaimed, the last part was spoken in English as he draw out the beam rifle.

 **"BOOSTED BEAM RIFLE!"** he fired one single beam that destroyed the Mock. Just as he was about to gloat, two Mocks from under him rises up and caught the Z-1 by suprise, dropping it's rifle.

"Tch! The A.I in these thing are fucking trolls. Wait a minute!" Nakoto then gazed at the particle around the field, and then cracked a smile.

"This is it! It's sink or swim here! Haaa..." He started to inhale deeply, his breathing technique being quite bizarre.

How bizarre? Well, how many people do you see raising their hands in front of their face, eyes bulging like they were a goldfish and started mugging the screen like Jim Carrey?

 **"ORBAL ART! PRANA RIPPLE!"** He then pushed his hand outwards, his knees bending. As the Z-1 copied him, the machine's hand was conveniently at the Mocks groin. The two mocks was blown away, with parts of their groin missing.

"Okay, time to DIE, bitches. Biosensor, maximum power!" The Z-1 body was covered with a pinkish-red aura that suddenly turned to green seconds later. The aura then converged into the mech's fist. The Z-1 eyes flashes brightly, and then Nakoto let out a scream of pure hotblooded fighting spirit.

 **"KURAE! HAMON PRANA OVERBREAK!" [TAKE THIS! RIPPLE PRANA OVERBREAK!"]**

The mech charged towards one of the Mocks, then proceeded to pummel it with punches. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ORAAAAAA!" With that final scream, the Z-1 forced it's fist into the Mock's inner cavity, and then spun around and threw it at the other Mock. Both of them exploded gloriously, no doubt making a Great Leader somewhere proud.

"Oh. You're into Gunpla too, eh?" A voice spoke up.

Nakoto turned his head around, only to spot a bald man who looks to be around his 20s. That's it.

"Eh...what's your name, sir?"

"My name is Chris Brando. Fighting with Mocks are boring you know?" The man inquired. Nakoto pondered for a moment, then something hit him.

"Aha! You want to have a battle with me? Well okay then, jump in and we-"

"Angel Gundam, launching complete" Chris said, his Gundam was already in the field. It looks like a Wing Zero Custom, but with parts of the 00 strapped on. The wingtip was colored blue, and so was the majority of the mech, with a couple of white patches here and there. It looked like somebody who just watched 00 and Endless Waltz, then decided to make a mix of the two mechs.

But Nakoto know it was capable of so much more than the two combined ever could have dreamed.

The prove was the smoldering lava pit beneath him that was once a city. "Now we have all the room to fight."

Nakoto saw Sari running in at the corner of his eye. She shouted:

"NAKO! GET OUT OF THERE! HE'S THE FORMER TAG TEAM AND SOLO CHAMPION OF THE LAST YEAR GUNPLA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP! HE'S THE "ONE SHOT MAN"!" Sari's voice reverberated in Nakoto's ears as he tried to grasp what the fuck was going on.

He was fighting a man who trained for years until he became bald.

He was fighting a man who can litterally destroy an Mobile Fortress in one shot.

He was screwed.

He was so damn screwed.

* * *

 **A/N: Wew. That was something. I wasn't finding luck on the IS or SRW part of the FFnet, so...This is my first time here.**

 **Heeellllo, I'm the Hotblooded Author. I became a mecha fan, and so can you.**

 **Well, this OC of mine is...different, I supposed. He's...kinda odd.** **And yes, the Z-1 was supposed to be a Gundam version of the R-1. Kinda sad that the Zeta don't have any revolvers.** **But well, gotta work with what you have!**

 **Please read and review, check out more fanfics that I have done by clicking my name, and as always...**

 **I will see YOU, in the next chapter...**

 **...Bye bye!**

 **Oh, and...**

 **(Haro rolls by, with the word Sunrise on the sc-**

 **FUCK YOU SUNRISE!**

 **DI DI DING DI DING**

 **NOT-BANPRESTO!**

 **DI DING!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vanishing Trooper

_What do you think about living plastic model?_

 _Well, not like that._

 _We are made of plastic, mainly polystyrene, with a side dash of ABS to ensure soft movement. We are mass produced, molded into a runner to be cut off and assembled. We are molded in various color, sold and priced accordingly to the size and complexity of final product._

 _Our very concept and design are taken from this military science fiction anime franchise called Mobile Suit Gundam, as well as numerous sequel and Alternate Universe Spinoff._

 _The most attention always been given the humanoid vehicle called "Mobile Suit"_

 _"Dynames, begin intervention"_

 _"Destiny, Launch!"_

 _Early in the 21st century, a new breakthrough in technology gave us a new life, literally. Plavsky particle, this specific particle will form a holographic lattice given enough stimuli. Manipulated, Plavsky particle will also, for yet unexplainable reason, move us plastic model as if we're actual machines._

 _And even fight each other._

 _From that point onward, a new trend born and grew phenomenally._

 _Gundam Plastic Model Battle –usually simplified to Gunpla Battle, everyone put their plastic model at stake, and control it using plavsky-made virtual cockpit console._

 _Millions of gunpla enthusiasts… each have their own story._

 _This is just one of such story._

* * *

 **GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS**

 **-Gunpla Densetsu: Mirai no Kiseki-**

Disclaimer:

Bandai-Sunrise owns Gundam. That's why we can't have Huckebeins

Also, thanks Gundam Knight Chris for letting me borrow his OCs and Gunpla

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: The Lonely Huckebein**

* * *

Nakoto was dead afraid of what he was facing. The bald man expression was still unreadable, almost like he was putting on a poker face.

But how could anyone not react when they literally destroy part of a planet just for the sake of "fighting space" ?!

"Hang in there, Nako! Gundam MkII Raven, launching!" Sari rushed into the battlefield, her Gundam- no, to be more precise...

Her Personal Trooper.

It was a Gundamverse version of the Huckebein MkII. The frame was that of the Gundam MkII Titan color, but the machine was built like a Personal Trooper: Tight, stiffy and reliable. The shoulderpads was adorned with an extra white part to hold the entire construct together under the sheer boost that the extra yellow booster pads added. The chest camera was replaced with white mini thrusters that was a match in size to the old were also a few yellow booster pad added onto the skirt armor and lower legs as well. Additionally, extra white joints in the arm where the manipulators would connect to the arm, as well as the ankle was added to provide more range of motion.

But the most noticeable thing was the strange gauntlet-like parts that was added onto the arms that seems to hide something and the gigantic backpack that was strapped to the back of the MKII.

The head was a particularly strange case. Instead of a traditional Gundam head, it was a streamlined head with two swept back "horns" that provided excellent aerodynamic capabilities and gave a raven-like look to it. The word "Chrome Raven" was written on the side of it.

"Ho...So you're the "Lonely Huckebein", right?" Chris asked.

"So what if I am? I'm not letting you traumatize another one of my partners again!" Sari said, raising the MkII's rifle to aim at the Angel Gundam and fired. The Angel dodged the attack with little to no efforts.

"Sari! What was that?!" Nakoto asked, piloting the Z-1 into attack position.

"Long story short: he unwilling traumatizes people with his strength while vaporizing their Gunpla in the progress. Now please get back and let me try something. Try firing everything randomly."

"Even the useless ones?" Nakoto asked.

"Yep." the Z-1 then proceeds to shift into Z-Wing then fired all of its armament at the Angel Gundam. The monstrous machine dodged all of it with grace, but Sari noticed something odd.

'Strange, he even avoided the vulcans that would literally do nothing to his mech, and he moved waayyy too far back...maybe this is an involuntary reaction after years of fighting!' The brilliant blond snapped her fingers in light of this revelation.

"Stand back, Nako! I'm going to demonstrate one of my technique that are specifically designed to deal with this situation!" Sari ordered. Nakoto was about to protest, but he just silently moved away, knowing that he can't even touch the Angel Gundam right now.

Chris tilted his head to the side, seemingly curious "Oh, and what is this technique that you have taken pride in?"

Sari smirked, silently casting off the cover of the boxes attached to the arm.

"Well... A MAGICIAN NEVER REVEALS HER SECRETS! CHAKRAM VOLLEY!" The MkII lunged forward, flinging the four hidden wired chakrams towards the Angel Gundam. "Disappointing..." Chris said as his Gundam easily dodge the attacks. Sari gritted her teeth, unleashing a barrage of vulcan rounds towards the Angel, which none of them hit.

'Why does she use her Vulcans? Everyone knows that an average Gundam wouldn't even dent at one of those tiny rounds.' Nakoto wondered. 'But...the files she sent me described the weapons that she used are 'Wired Chakrams'...Then why am I not seeing any wires at all?'

The young teen then noticed that the MkII's manipulators were moving like it was...manipulating something.

As the Angel Gundam was about to boost towards the MkII Raven to finish it off, the angelic machine suddenly stopped. Try as he may, but Chris wasn't getting the machine moving anytime soon.

"Wait...why are my particle levels dropping..." Indeed, the Angel's particle level was dropping fast, as if it was being drained. Sari smirked " You instinctually dodges every attacks sent at you, yes? So it was easy to lure you into my Wire Trap!

You see, I have the Chakrams installed with thrusters, so I can control them like bits. And while you're busy with dodging pellets, the chakrams had already created a whole field of semi-invisible wires around you!" As if signaled, the wires glinted under the light of the lava bellow, wrapped around the Angel like a tangled marionette.

"In addition, these wires also allows me to sap a Gunpla's particle supply. How? NANOMACHINE, SON!" Sparks of electricity danced on the wires, moving from the Angel towards the MkII.

"Hm? So that how it works. Interesting..." The Angel's wings spread wide after Chris's remark, tearing the wires apart. "HOOOOORRRRYYYYY SHEEEEEETTTTTT!" Sari shouted, her "holy shit" being mangled by sheer fright.

"You underestimated my Gunpla's strength, darling. Now, allow me to get you out of the way so me and this young fellow here can continue with our fight." Chris then smiled enigmatically, his Gunpla already rising it's GN Buster Rifle.

'H-He didn't even considered me an opponent...' Sari was shocked, her hand trying to move her Gundam away, but her mind isn't responding, her breathing sporadic. It was clear to Nako that the unfortunate American was having a anxiety attack.

"SARI!" Nakoto screamed, pushing the Z-1 to it's limits to try and push her away...

...but it was too late.

The beam tore through the MkII, vaporizing it for real- a feat that was deemed impossible at damage level C-, leaving Sari to watch as all that remains of her mech was the head, the body and limbs vaporized.

Nakoto knew of this. He knew of the possibility. But still, his heart overcame his mind, and it was shouting one thing:

Fear has turned into hate, revengance unavoidable.

"GIVE ME THE LIGHT OF LOVE'S SOUL TO PURGE THE EVIL DIMENSION!" Nakoto shouted as his Z-1 raised its beam saber over it's head, pinkish energy pouring out of it, threatening to consume the mech itself.

"I CALL THIS...

-ZANKANTOUGAKEN-

...YATTE YARUZEEEE! [LET'S DO IT!]"

The Z-1 brought the gigantic pillar of light down upon the Angel Gundam, the "blade" consuming it. There was a bright flash, and then the pillar of light was now condensed into an ornate sword that was made out of pinkish Newtype-ish energy.

"PRANA HASAI KEN!" [Prana Sword]

The Z-1 then threw the sword at the cloud of smoke that used to be where the Angel Gundam was.

...correction, where the Angel IS, currently, present tense.

"You...throw your sword at me..." Chris spoken, confusion clearly in his voice.

"Soooooo?..." Nakoto knew that he was so damn dead, but decided that he should delay that for a bit.

"After...CLEAVING me with a gigantic sword of LIGHT...you threw your sword at me...

First, if I DID die, that would have been unnecessary. Second, if I DID survive, which I did, then how in the name of Gundam Knight Chris would that hurt me when A GIANT PILLAR SWORD MADE OUT OF LIGHT FAILED TO DO SO?! Also, here's your sword back." Chris then fling the sword back to the Z-1

"Oh hai Swo-" Before Nakoto could finish his half-assed Tommy Wisseau impression, the sword hit the Z-1 right in the chest, slamming it into the battle table. Hard.

"BATTLEFIELD CRASHED. PLEASE DELETE SYSTEM32." The AI voice sounded. Nakoto could only stare in awe as the Angel Gundam, a TOY, have managed to damage a goddamn table designed to be IMPOSSIBLE to damage by that same toy. But, as he stare in the hole that his Z-1 made during the landing, he noticed something else.

A Gunpla

Indeed, it was something that looks like an inner frame of a Gunpla (which while possible- see IBO line- is extremely hard to do). It was mostly gray, but with a few gold spot on it's abs and red around it's shoulders and knee. In it's chest was a circular device, with seven nodes connected by a strange line, with the node in the middle seems to be hollow, like it was a slot for something...

The black-haired teen felt... wierd. It was like the model was one of those Intelligent Device things in a magical girl anime, but yet it seems to posses a spirit, not unlike a familiar. It was...calling out to him.

"Hey, that's a Gunpla. I think we should give this to-" Chris was interrupted by Sari, who has recovered from her anxiety attack, and now looked like she just banged a million man.

"To you?! OF COURSE NOT! HEY BIG BOSS! I WANT TO BUY THIS TABLE PLEASE!" She shouted at the man who was standing behind a counter- presumably the owner of the store. He looked like he was the kind of guy you'd imagine to be in a military action movie, what's with the eyepatch and all.

"That's the Diamond Dogs Hobby Store most prized possession, how're you gonna pay up?" He ask, turning his head to face Sari, revealing a big chunk of metal lodged in his forehead.

"5000000 GMP, two M1s and a new supply of recruits, top-notch."

"Well, sorry miss, but n-"

"And a lifetime supply of fultons. Free of charge, including the recovery cost."

You could almost hear a cha-ching when the man said "DEAL!"...

...either that or the sound of a goat being unexpectedly pulled into the air.

"I was going to say 'sent it to the store owner so he can give it back to the Gunpla's original owner when he comes'..." Chris said, STILL sound bored as fuck.

* * *

Sari's house.

"Gotta thank the boys at the lab for bringing this here though. Quick, efficient, and doesn't ask for anything in return. Doesn't stop me from slipping them a couple of cheques, though."

The blond yank certainly wasn't lying about the delivery either: the personnel from the Sumdac Technological Research and Development Lab was a highly trained and efficient bunch. A work as simple as delivering a Gunpla battle table into a fairly spacious mansion didn't even make them break a sweat. At least dealing with the rocket sled that Sari made sent Henry in to a hospital for 8 hours. Mostly to repair it.

"H-Hey, are you okay? I thought you had a anxiety attack back there, and...uhm...Do you need me to do anything? Get some water, make regular chicken soup or that other variety for the soul..." Nakoto was trying to ask if he could do anything to help her, considering he knew people who had panic/anxiety attacks aren't mentally stable afterwards for a few days.

Sari just smiled softly, then threw a broom at Nakoto face. "Go clean up the place. The H.A.R.O -Hyper Active Robot Objects- are broken, so you can do their work while I fix them up."

Nakoto was about to question the fact that she made a bunch of HAROs, but remembered that her father was the one who help created the "artificial" Plavsky particles, so he just shuts up and started dusting the floor. "Jeez, when was the last time you dusted the place?"

"Last week, when one of my H.A.R.O broke. I was still repairing my Gunpla at that time, and then a bunch of other HARO rolled in, spewing spokes everywhere." Sari was now in her room upstairs, yelling the information down to Nakoto. The black haired boy now regrets having overly sensitive ears.

After a while, when the cleaning was done downstairs, Nakoto now proceeds to walk upstairs to continue cleaning. The layout of the house was simple: one bathroom and toilet for each floor, one guest room, one cooking room and then a whole bunch of rooms that would have Nakoto trying to explain them all in Buffy speak.

The boy was now in a getup that he usually dons: an apron, a cleaning headdress that accompanied his school uniform, minus the blazer. He was the one that kept the Bright household clean, mostly from the fact that he was the one with the most free time and enthusiasm to do so: Bright is always busy, and rarely come home, while Estelle is straight up lazy about housework and Joshua is usually seen studying and reading books, or sometime watching anything from the Fate series (Unlimited Blade Works was his favorite, obviously.)

As the young boy approached Sari's room (indicated by the noise of AC/DC blasting behind the door), he carefully knocked twice to avoid "accidents" involving untimely entrance.

"Come in!" Sari shouted over the music, prompting Nakoto to open the door and enters. His face turned bright red as he saw Sari in a VERY tight tank-top and short shorts. The blond girl kept working, but smirked when she noticed that the poor boy was turning into a tomato.

"Y-You could at least put on something a bit more d-decent!" Nakoto stuttered out

"Ah, quit being a blue nose!"

"Fine then, I'll just take off my glasses. I'm practically half-blind without them..." He was about to take off his glasses, but he saw something on Sari's nape. It was like a metal bug, sticking onto the back of her neck, right on her spine. Sari noticed this, her eyes widen a bit- like she was discovered for stealing candy or something- and then she frowned.

Instead of being her usual loud, energetic self, the American was...

...somber...

"You noticed that, didn't you?" She asked, her voice cold, filled with disappointment.

"What is it? Is it one of your dad's works?"

"Initially, it was suppose to be the Google Node: a device that strengthen the link between humans and machines. And also free internet on the go in the brain, and even improved performance when connected to machinery or digital tech, like piloting fighter jets, managing power suits without being crushed or even Gunpla...

...but, Dad figured out that the current Google CEO wanted to have everybody forcefully be perma-connected to Google Plus and their information all send to Google. So at the day of the presentation-"

"-he hacked it and revealed Google's plans." Nakoto interjected. He knew of this event, mostly because it became a meme on the internet. "With Sumdac, Jew lose" indeed. The Sumdacs has since become the human equivalent of F40PH.

"Yes, and while he won over the people's and the government's heart, corporations stopped asking for his work. He had to become a gorvernment scientist, where he was worked to the bone. He's never came back home since. I don't even know if he noticed Mom leaving him yet..."

She then pointed at the metal node at her neck "This is the last birthday present he ever gave to me. A prototype, lacking Google integration and GPS tracking. Yeah, it's nice and all, but...

...it would be nice if he just come home for once." the blond sighed, then jugged down a can of beer. Nakoto noticed this "You know, you're not in the legal age to be consuming alcohol in neither the US or Japan."

"Bah, whatever. Not like anyone's watching us. You want to know where the name 'Lonely Huckebein' came from?" Sari asked, but didn't wait for an answer.

"As you probably know, Hans Huckebein is the name of a troublesome raven in a novel or something. So "Huckebein" can be consider sort of a nickname for someone who is annoying yet know how to effectively do so in a way that seems systematic. Me, being the smart ass that I am, usually drove away anyone who try to bother me during my working hours, including my Gunpla Battle partners. It's just proper work ethics that my dad taught me: "If anyone is bothering you during your work, tell them to please come back later, and if they don't comply, throw a wrench at that person". And people kept avoiding me, even though I actively tried reaching out to them. And so seats around me are usually occupied by air."

Nakoto was silent. He don't know what to say. So, all this time the cheerful, carefree Sabrina Sumdac he know was also one of the most lonely person he has ever met. She had the cast, the knowledge and - if he dare say so himself - the looks, yet she drove people away because of her passion for her work: the only thing that kept her from facing the pain of never having her father by her side, while also kept reminding her that this is what she and her father used to do together. It was a similar case to his, but he still managed to find two or three friends, and he still have the Bright family to look out for him. But Sari was different, she is truly lonely. Not a soul.

"Not anymore..." Nakoto whispered as he wrapped his arms around the blond, surprising the blond a bit. "I used to be all alone when I first entered this country too. But, the Brights were there for me, and one of my old friends also escaped her family and came here too. They were the light that guided me to this future.

And I'm going to be your light. I hate seeing people in trouble. Heh, it's one of the only good things that Estelle-neesama rubbed off on me"

"N-Nakoto..." The blond felt her eyes watering up. She dropped her screwdriver, and held on to Nakoto's arms, like she was afraid to lose them forever. Nobody has ever taken the time to listen to her...Until this black-haired artist came around and did.

"I-I...*hic*...I ...I don't w-want to be alone anymore. I don't want the usual me just to be an act anymore... I want that person to be who I really am...

I want to be me..."

She said, in her soft, angelic voice, a single tear drop escaped her eyes. The black haired teen reached around and wiped it away. One of her repaired Haro saw this and rolled right out of the room, saying in a really small voice:

"too cheesy, too cheesy, too cheesy!"

Nakoto heard the Haro, but ignored it anyway. He started singing, as if trying to make the moment even more cheesy. Just like his dad used to said: "When you throw a spear, you must follow wherever it leads to."

Nakoto voice was surprisingly powerful, for his bishounen look. It was like a younger version of Shiro Amada. His voice was soothing, yet filled with passion and soul.

"Kimi no kage, hoshi no yoni

asa ni tokete kiete yuku..."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if the pacing is a bit slow. I wanted to develop the characters a little bit. I usually don't care much about the OMGSUPERMEGACUSTOMWINGZEROEXIA mechs, but usually more on the person that pilots it. The mech may last for half a season, but the pilot will last the entire series.**

 **(Haro rolls by, with the word Sunrise on the sc-**

 **FUCK YOU SUNRISE!**

 **DI DI DING DI DING**

 **NOT-BANPRESTO!**

 **DI DING!**


End file.
